1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual selective calling receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individual selective calling receivers are capable of being called by a telephone and the like, receiving a message therefrom, and displaying the received message. Individual selective calling receivers of this kind are structured to be capable of receiving a message only in case a selective call signal is coincident with the ID numbers or telephone numbers assigned to the respective individual selective calling receivers.
However, the conventional individual selective calling receivers mentioned in the above have the following problems.
First, a problem arises when one calling party would like to call a plurality of users of individual selective calling receivers. In this case, the respective individual selective calling receivers of people to be called have different ID numbers or telephone numbers. Therefore, it is necessary for the calling party to carry out call operation a plurality of times, which is troublesome.
Secondly, another problem arises when a calling party himself would like to confirm a message that he sent. Even if he himself has an individual selecting calling receiver, he can not receive and confirm the message that he sent. This is because the ID number or telephone number of the individual selective calling receiver that a calling party has is different from the ID number or telephone number of an individual selective calling receiver to which he sent the message.